


etcetera

by nishiyan



Category: NCT (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: и так далее, и тому подобное.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Nakamoto Yuta





	etcetera

если бы юта встретил её где-нибудь в токийском метро, он прошёл бы мимо, не задержав на ней даже минутный взгляд, но они не в японии — возможно, в этом и дело?  
юте достаточно было тихого приветствия на родном японском, чтобы разглядеть в вишнёвых волосах, в родинке на переносице, во взгляде шоколадных глаз то, чего нет ни в ком другом. где-то в мозгу визжит здравый смысл, заявляя, что это полнейший самообман, а сам юта — идиот без тормозов и со стрелою в сердце.

тэён поглядывает на него, пока тэн бойко трещит где-то над ухом (людям кажется, что он неимоверно их заёбывает, но это ни разу не так, хотя бы потому что тэён привык, а без болтовни тэна день уже не день), беспокойной ломая пальцы и прикусывая без того обветренные губы. у тэёна губы настолько прекрасные, даже не верится, что в клубах по вечерам оттуда вырываются такие бранные слова, какие юта в жизни не слышал., а ещё тэён — бисексуал, но ему на это откровенно плевать, а у джэхёна слишком красивые глаза.  
ли тэён хоть и тот ещё подонок, но уровень его заботы о своих друзьях, которые в худшие времена таскали деньги на его лекарства, а не вились вокруг, поджав хвосты, дожидаясь, когда он уже сдохнет. поэтому он не хотел, чтобы его японский друг страдал в чужой для него стране.  
— на мне скоро одежда загорится, если ты продолжишь так смотреть, — тихо проговаривает юта, но это слышно даже лучше, чем болтовню тэна на корейском, смешанным с тайским, – хён.  
— ты уверен в той девчонке? — получается немного грубо, но тэён сглаживает всё неловкой улыбкой, которая здесь явно лишняя. ёнхо поджимает губы и затыкает марку уши.  
— и ты туда же, — отзывается накамото и заваливается на тэна, явно этим довольного, — если я скажу: «она — лучшее, что случилось со мной здесь», ты поверишь?  
тэён закусывает губу с новой силой и удивительно легко кивает головой, будто бы он с этим раз и навсегда смирился, хотя даже марк уверен, что это далеко не так.

юта едва улыбается, хотя внутри у него всё рушится, как развалины тысячелетнего храма, а он задыхается его пылью. бежать отсюда надо, бежать. он извинится потом.

у юты какие-то жалкие двадцать лет за спиной, от которых только тяжело, когда мать звонит из японии и интересуется, как же у него идут дела. иногда хочется ответить: никак, но он слишком любит мать, чтобы заставлять её волноваться. поэтому мямлит что-то, приукрашивая действительность. после таких разговоров он не даёт себе обещание исправиться и найти уже, наконец, работу, ведь он не найдёт, пока сам этого не захочет., а выпускать свои пустые обещания в открытое окно вместе с дымом тэёновых сигарет ему совсем не нравится.

***

сана отпаивает её какими-то своими травами, которые действует не успокаивающе, как хотелось бы, а нагоняют такую тоску, что хочется свернуться в углу туалета и потихоньку умереть. она шепчет ей что-то на японском, а от этого в разы хуже и внутри что-то выворачивает.  
вроде бы всё хорошо, вроде бы он не такой, как все, вроде бы… мина боится обмануться счастьем. как обманывались тысячи до неё, как страдали и как зализывали раны, словно они побитые кем-то котята. наён называет её глупышкой, ласково гладит по голове, и желание убиться уменьшается, тянет в сон, но лицо всё ещё в потекшей туши, поэтому стоит доползти до ванной и всё стереть.

ты в любом виде самая красивая.

и снова душу будто через мясорубку прокручивают, слезы смешиваются с тушью, а сана откладывает свой расписной чайник до лучших времён. когда мина придёт в себя.

— поговори уже с ним, — словно через стекло она слышит голос чонён, — он же ничего плохого не сделал, да?, а ты ревёшь, как дурочка, просто выясни всё и дело с концом.

поговорит. обязательно поговорит.

☓

когда юта видит её опухшее лицо со следами бессонной ночи, он хочет выцарапать себе глаза и чертово сердце, чтобы не видеть её такой и тем хуже — не чувствовать. потому что все его чувства и мысли имеют один исход, и имя им — мюи мина. как бы он ни старался выбить себе из головы эту дурь, как называет её тэён, алкоголем, никотином, слабыми таблетками, мыслями о других, более красивых и доступных девушках, но в итоге внутри всё холодело и юте становилось противно от себя и от своих гадких мыслей.  
— ты в порядке? — он спрашивает, и только потом задумывается, насколько глуп его вопрос, — прости, вчера я… мне нужно было помочь тэёну в клубе.  
— всё хорошо, — мина улыбается кончиками губ, и в другой ситуации его сердце сделало бы кульбит, но сейчас оно только скукоживается, будто в огне и замирает на несколько мгновений, — я хотела поговорить с тобой, ты не против?  
юта качает головой и принимается выискивать взглядом подходящую скамейку. такая находится спустя минуту поисков, и он тянет мину за руку, сажая рядом с собой. на неё совсем тонкие колготки и короткая юбка, благо есть плащ и свитер под ним, но он всё равно бросает свою куртку на практически голые колени и остаётся в одной футболке.

— ты же бросишь меня, да? — начинает мина, и юта даже удивляется такому неожиданному началу их разговора.  
— с чего ты взяла?  
— это не может длиться вечно. скоро я надоем тебе, а чувства остынут, так у всех бывает. да, это глупо, можно в вечной любви клясться и любить якобы до гроба, но даже любовь смертна и с этим ничего нельзя поделать, — она говорит быстро, сбивается с корейского на японский, – ты, наверно, думаешь, что я просто не хочу страдать. да, не хочу, но это… такая же необходимость, как смеяться, радоваться, любить. и от этого никуда не денешься, ведь страдания — человеческий спутник, как у земли — луна. я просто хочу, чтобы ты не обременял себя мной, если в будущем не держишь мою руку.  
она вросла в него корнями — юта осознавал это также четко, как видел сейчас её лицо и её глаза с поволокой непрошеных слёз. и чего она ревёт?  
— а кто сказал, что мы как все? мы хуже, — он откидывается назад, спиной касаясь холодного дерева, — ты где-нибудь видела настолько глупые отношения? я вот нет. значит и будет у нас по-другому, по-глупому, не так, как поступают другие. я не обещаю, что мы будем жить долго счастливо, умрём в один день и вся эта пошлая мишура, но попробовать стоит.  
— но… — её губы раскрываются в порыве сказать что-то ещё, что наверняка шло бы вразрез его словам, но юта только прикладывает палец к розовым губам и снова начинает говорить.  
— тэён пишет аморальные тексты, но иногда встречается и кое-что годное: «душа к душе, — с годами мы станем крепче стали и тверже алмаза». понимаешь меня?

мина не считала себе способной отчаянно и безрассудно бросаться на шею, прижиматься до темноты в глазах и вдыхать человеческий запах так, будто завтра последний день земли., но это случается, и юта в опасной близости. внутренний голос было вопит надрывно, что если она сейчас же не прекратит, будет в тысячу раз хуже, но захлёбывается в океане непередаваемых чувств.  
юта тянет её всё ближе к себе, потому что невыносимо жжёт губы потребность то ли целоваться, то ли дышать с ней одним дыханием. немое предвкушение висит в этих мизерных двух сантиметрах расстояния между ними, которое давно стоило сократить и послать к чертям собачьим все сомнения и никогда больше не ломать себя в попытках побороть естественное.  
поцелуй-дыхание такой же безрассудный и необдуманный, как сотни совершенных ими поступков, как миллионы сказанных ими слов, как их отношения с потекшей тушью и волнениями тэёна.


End file.
